


Under The Moon

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon sees everything, even the things that go in in shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Unter dem Mond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533772) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



> I wrote this after I saw the blue moon a few weeks back. These will go between pre-curse, end of stasis period, and post cure.

Ruby/Graham

There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.- George Carlin

It was really the sickest kind of irony that the girl who howled loved the boy who hunted. The curse that changed the citizens of Storybrooke had a sense of humor. Ruby, a werewolf had fallen in love with Graham, the huntsman with no heart. Nobody knew but her, she was so forward that everyone assumed she was coming on to them. That wasn’t the case at all. Sweet, polite, charming, and occasionally rascally drunk Graham had her heart completely.

Had she known, her heart would have filled the empty space in his chest without a second thought. It would have been fitting as the huntsmans only true companions were the wolves. She would have stayed by his side forever in either form, in either land without question. When he was gone the only one who saw her grieving had no words to console her and no arms to hold her. Just white light to change her body so she could out run her sadness. It screamed and cried and spoke for her without a sound.

—————-

Rumbelle

The moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to. -Carl Sandburg

There was no real use in trying to go on as normal in an empty house. No purpose to mischief with no presence to entertain. Belle, his beautiful Belle was gone. His stubbornness had cost him something dear. The magic in her that countered his own did come with a price. He had driven her away with the belief that they would never work and now she was truly gone. He wouldn’t stop at her door, he wouldn’t remove the chipped cup from the cabinet, and he wouldn’t look out the window at the night sky wishing with everything in him that she was by his side again.

Belle had fallen right into his arms tearing the curtains off that window to bring some light into his world, she had succeeded beautifully. Rumplestiltskin remembered everything about that moment in perfect clarity. The way the sun played on her skin, the weight of her in his arms and the feeling of having another person so close after so long. The moon would be the only light for him now, it’s a memory of the sun and the lasting memory of the woman he loved.

—————- 

Snowing

May you have warm words on a cold evening, a full moon on a dark night, and a smooth road all the way to your door. - Irish Blessing

They had finally found each other, they were married and they were going to have a family. There were snowflakes falling silently onto the balcony and cold air drifting in with a roaring fire to keep it at bay. The rare peaceful moment for Snow White and Prince Charming was something they dearly cherished. The moon, full and bright hanging in the sky seemed to put Snow at ease. She was half asleep in a large chair with a fur draped over her slowly growing form, her husband at her side. The road here hadn’t been easy but it made their vows so much sweeter for it.

I love you wasn’t something they needed to say but on nights like these it was only fitting.

——————

Mad Swan

I guess the definition of a lunatic is a man surrounded by them. - Ezra Pound

Never had any words echoed so clearly in her head for any length of time than the ones pounding in the ears of the savior.   
"You’re surrounded by people who love you, why is that so frightening?"  
"The people who love me are lunatics!"   
She didn’t regret yelling at him, and she didn’t regret calling him a lunatic either. Jefferson, the mad hatter was in love with her and it was only her unwillingness to expose herself that kept her from telling him she felt the same way. He was right, she was surrounded by people who loved her. Two parents and a son who had appeared out of nowhere as it seemed some days. She loved them in her own way, still frightened that they weren’t real despite all evidence to the contrary. The man on the other side of the door loved her too, that was the most frightening of all. With all the baggage a life full of hardship had given her there was still someone who loved her, body and soul.

They fit together in the most unlikely of ways and admitting that would mean committing and finally making this world she had walked into solid. Emma loved with such ferocity it could burn through the sun and over time Jefferson had showed her that it wouldn’t burn through her too. She had never been one for consistency because consistency had never been one for her. Henry, her parents and Jefferson were all now permanent and immutable in every part of her being and if they were mad for loving her, then maybe she could be content with the madness loving them brought out in her too.


End file.
